This invention relates to bucket elevators. More specifically the invention relates to an alignment and bracing assembly for use when erecting agricultural square bucket elevators.
Agricultural elevators have been erected for many years. Supports referred to as “trunking” are aligned and erected in spaced relation to provide support to the elevator. Specifically, once a first set of trunking members are in place and square to one another, a second set is placed on top of the first set to erect the elevator. This typically requires individuals during the erection process to use a hand-held alignment pin that aligns a trunking member as that trunking member is lowered into place on a previously erected trunking member. This causes that individual to have one hand on the alignment pin while attempting to use the other hand to help guide the trunking member in place. This is both dangerous and difficult.
In addition, once the square bucket elevator is erected, problems arise because twisting of the trunking occurs causing undesired operational vibration. Currently, in an attempt to prevent this type of vibration square bucket elevators utilize a single piece of angle-iron or cross pieces of angle-iron to provide some stability. In other instances, nothing is done to prevent the vibration. Vibration is a known hazard for the bucket elevators causing wear and durability issues.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that will facilitate the erection of a square bucket elevator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that improves the safety during the erection of a square bucket elevator.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the vibration of a square bucket elevator.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.